1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of parachutes and other aerial descent control mechanisms and, in particular, in regard to designs for the purpose of more rapidly and in a more controlled manner achieving inflation of the canopy of such parachutes. The use of pocket bands positioned attached adjacent at least some of the radial lines between adjacent gores of the canopy have been utilized heretofore. The present invention provides a unique configuration for such pocket bands which orients them angularly with respect to the radial lines and with respect to the movement of air which causes inflation of the canopy in order to enhance lateral movement of the lowermost edge of the canopy to a more rapidly and in a more controlled manner inflate the parachute. This improved configuration for the pocket bands allows more efficient and reliable canopy inflation than with pocket bands utilized heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been designed for the purposes of enhancing initial inflation of a parachute including pocket bands and other devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,410 patented Sep. 23, 1924 to J. W. Ruff on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Opening Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,227 patented Sep. 13, 1932 to W. L. Cunningham on an xe2x80x9cAir-Vent Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,864 patented Mar. 20, 1934 to L. L. Driggs, Jr. and assigned to International Flare-Signal Company on a xe2x80x9cParachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,672 patented Jul. 23, 1946 to C. A. Volf on a xe2x80x9cVented Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,954 patented May 2, 1950 to L. P. Frieder et al and assigned to Reconstruction Finance Corporation on a xe2x80x9cPilot Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,263 patented Jun. 13, 1950 to E. F. Hiscock on a xe2x80x9cParachute Constructionxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,798 patented Oct. 17, 1950 to M. Hattan on a xe2x80x9cShockless Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,913 patented Mar. 14, 1961 to A. J. Steinthal and assigned to M. Steinthal and Co., Inc. on a xe2x80x9cPilot Chute With Auxiliary Deployment Canopyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,753 patented Dec. 19, 1961 to C. W. Hughes et al and assigned to Capital Parachuting Enterprises on a xe2x80x9cSteerable Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,621 patented Sep. 25, 1962 to J. Martin on a xe2x80x9cParachute Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,426 patented Jul. 30, 1963 to P. M. Lemoigne on a xe2x80x9cParachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,842 patented Jul. 20, 1965 to K. R. A. Wilson and assigned to Irving Air Chute Company, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cParachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,885 patented Jul. 23, 1968 to O. W. Neumark on xe2x80x9cParachutesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,681 patented Mar. 25, 1969 to V. G. Bockelmann and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a xe2x80x9cParachute Canopy Deflation Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,951 patented Jul. 1, 1969 to K. R. A. Wilson and assigned to Irvin Industries, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cHigh Drag Efficiency Parachute Canopyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,491 patented Aug. 25, 1970 to D. T. Barish and assigned to Barish Associates, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cParachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,268 patented Nov. 21, 1972 to M. Pravaz and assigned to Etudes et Fabrications Aeronautiques on a xe2x80x9cParachute Container And The Application Of The Container To A Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,384 patented Dec. 11, 1984 to H. V. G. Astrand and assigned to Irvin Fallskarms AB on a xe2x80x9cParachute Canopyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,813 patented Aug. 26, 1986 to W. W. Jeswine and assigned to William W. Jeswine on a xe2x80x9cParachute Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,636 patented Mar. 21, 1989 to M. J. Lindgren and assigned to Lockheed Missiles and Space Company, Inc. on an xe2x80x9cAnti-Fouling Tube For An Inflation-Control Line On A Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,099 patented May 22, 1990 to R. C. Emerson et al and assigned to DeCel Incorporated on an xe2x80x9cAerodynamic Controllably Vented Pressure Modulating Droguexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,527 patented Dec. 29, 1992 to A. D. Kasher and assigned to Alliant Techsystems Inc. on an xe2x80x9cAnnular Spinning Parachutexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,187 patented Nov. 1, 1994 to J. E. Hengel and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Administrator of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration on a xe2x80x9cParachute Having Improved Vent Line Stackingxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides an enhanced pocket band configuration for use with a parachute in order to control and speed initial inflation thereof. This improved parachute design includes a canopy adapted to be inflated to provide controlled descent for a load attached thereto. The canopy preferably includes an inner surface defining an inflation chamber therein and an outer surface about the exterior area thereof oppositely located from the inner surface.
The canopy further includes a lower edge being generally circular in shape and extending peripherally around the parachute. Preferably, a apex opening or canopy vent is defined by the canopy at the uppermost point or apex thereof.
A plurality of suspension lines are attached to the lower edge of the canopy and extend downwardly therefrom for attachment selectively to a load therebelow. A load attachment device such as risers or the like can be attached to the suspension lines in order for detachably securing a load thereto for providing controlled aerial descent thereof.
A plurality of radial lines extend along the canopy from the apex opening or canopy vent to the lower edge thereof. Usually these radial lines are attached to the lower canopy edge at locations where suspension lines also extend downwardly therefrom. The radial lines are attached along the length thereof to the adjacent surface of the canopy. A plurality of gores are defined in the canopy adjacent the lower edge thereof between each pair of the radial lines.
The upper ends of the radial lines terminate at the lowermost edge of the apex opening. Vent lines extend across the apex opening from the lowermost edge thereof. To facilitate distribution of forces, it is preferred than these vent lines be freely movable relative to one another, thus normally they are not secured to one another as they cross over one another in the apex opening area.
A pocket band is attached preferably to the outer surface of the canopy at every gore, or, in some configurations, at every other gore. The means of securement can be by any conventional manner such as adhesives or by being sewn in place to the adjacent members or surfaces. Each of these pocket bands preferably includes a first end fixedly secured to the outer surface of the canopy adjacent one of the gores at an acute angle relative to the radial line secured thereto. The pocket band further also preferably includes a second end fixedly secured by adhesive or being sewn to the outer surface of the canopy adjacent the gore and spatially disposed from the first end and the second end and secured to the canopy preferably at an acute angle relative to the radial line secured at that point.
A central band section of the pocket band is included which can be formed with a width of any reasonable dimension which should be proportional to the parachute diameter. A width of approximately two inches has been found to be preferred for most moderate sized parachutes. This central band section is secured at one end to the first end means and at the other end to the second end means and is not attached in any manner with respect to the canopy such that it is freely movable away from the canopy to enhance forming of an inflation pocket therebetween. The first end and the central band section and the second end of each of the pocket bands can preferably comprise a single integral member of any flexible material, however usually they will be formed of a woven fabric. The central band section is defined to extend between the first end and the second end across an adjacent radial line therebetween and be oriented angularly with respect thereto.
The central band section is preferably movable away from the gore of the canopy to be oriented at an angle extending downwardly and outwardly relative to the radial line thereadjacent in order to facilitate defining of an inflation pocket therebetween. This inflation pocket is designed to receive air moving thereinto during initial inflation of the canopy to facilitate initial deployment thereof. The inflation pocket is adapted to be inflated during the initial inflation of the canopy in such a manner as to urge outward movement of the lower edge of the canopy in order to aid initial inflation thereof. The central band is positioned angularly with respect to the radial line thereadjacent in order to increase the surface area of the central band section oriented perpendicularly to the direction of flow of inflating air during initial inflation of the canopy in order to facilitate defining of the inflation pocket adjacent the gores for more rapidly expanding of the canopy to achieve controlled initial deployment thereof.
The central band section of the pocket band may preferably also include an upper band segment extending between the first end means and the second end means as well as a lower band section also extending between the first and second end means. The lower band segment is preferably of a greater length than the upper band segment in order to allow the central band section to be oriented angularly with respect to the relative direction of movement of air during initial inflation of the canopy. The upper band segment and the lower band segment are preferably formed as a single integral member of woven fabric or other flexible material.
With this construction the central band will preferably be generally of a trapezoidal shape and define a first parallel side and a second parallel side each being parallel with respect to one another with the second parallel side being longer than the first parallel side to facilitate defining of the trapezoidal shape. The first parallel side is preferably positioned on the upper band segment and the second parallel side is positioned on the lower band segment to allow outward flaring of the lower band segment relative to the upper band segment to facilitate defining of an inflation pocket adjacent the lower edge of the canopy for the purposes defined above.
First angular stitching is preferably included for attaching of the first end to the canopy at an acute angle relative to the radial line thereadjacent to facilitate orienting of the central band section angularly relative to the movement of the inflating air. This configuration is for the purpose of urging inflation of the inflation pocket thereadjacent during initial inflation of the canopy. The first angular stitching will preferably include a first inner stitching seam immediately adjacent the central band section and basically forming the interface between the central band section and the first end. In this manner the first inner stitching member will facilitate orientation of the central band section relative to the radial lines at an angle in order to increase the lifting force vector thereon resulting from air movement relatively parallel to the radial lines during initial inflation of the canopy and prior to full inflation thereof.
In a similar manner, a second angular stitching will preferably be included for attaching the second end to the canopy at an acute angle relative to the radial lines to facilitate orienting of the central band section angularly relative to the movement of inflating air in order to urge inflation of the pocket thereadjacent. The second angular stitching preferably includes a second inner stitching seam immediately adjacent the central band section to facilitate orientation thereof angularly relative to the radial lines to increase the lifting force vector thereon resulting from air movement relatively parallel to the suspension lines during initial inflation of the canopy and prior to full inflation thereof. For stability, it is preferable that the pocket band and the angular attachment, which may comprise stitching, forming the pocket band be oriented symmetrically about the adjacent radial line, when viewing radially inwardly thereon.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein inflation pockets are more easily formed at each parachute gore to facilitate canopy inflation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein conventional parachute materials can be utilized.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein the bands themselves can be secured to the canopy of the parachute by conventional attachment methods such as using adhesives or utilizing stitching to achieve an enhanced unique configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein the reliability of operation of the pocket bands is significantly improved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein the skirt diameter of the canopy is restricted as with conventional pocket bands to increase effectiveness of the extended skirt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein initial inflation of the canopy of the parachute is more consistent and uniform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein use with any number of gores or suspension lines is made possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein use with different configurations of canopies is possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein the amount of air intersecting the pocket band during initial inflation is significantly increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parachute with enhanced pocket bands to facilitate controlled initial inflation thereof wherein the cross sectional area of the pocket band perpendicular to the relative direction of movement during inflation of the canopy is significantly increased.